Festival trouble
by DemonGirl13
Summary: Ahh...Time for the culture festival at Gekkoukan. What's this! Minato in a maid outfit! Read and Review. Yaoi. Alot of peopleXMinato main is AkihikoXminato.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: OMG…I'M STUCK ON THIS GAME

A/N: OMG…I'M STUCK ON THIS GAME!! The pairings are abundant! Both yaoi and yuri! Though mine is going to be yaoi as many of my fics suggest. Hold onto your lunches people as I embark on my one shot spree of Persona 3 ness!!

Rated k+

Warning: This is Yaoi people. Dun like dun read.

Pairing: A lot of peopleXMinato until its finally AkihikoXMinato 

Things to look out for : Minato in a maid outfit!!

Cultural Festival Mishap.

It was a week before the cultural festival that's held every year at Gekkoukan Highschool. The last one last year had to be canceled due to a monsoon. This year though, Minato's class had something entirely different planned.

As Minato entered the class, he was greeted by Junpei and Kenji. He smiled at them and nodded his greetings.

"Sup Minato? Dude Your going to go deaf if you keep listening to ur earphones. Have you even checked the volume?" Junpei said in mock horror. Kenji laughed.

"Yeah dude! It'll knock off char points!" Kenji said, nodding sagely. The three boys laughed.

"Yeah well, my music is supposed to be loud. They aren't exactly English." Minato said after they calmed downed a bit. Junpei snorted.

"Yeah. I still can't believe you can speak and understand German just by listening to songs."

Kenji smirked.

"He is quite talented." He said with a shrugged as Minato blushed a bit.

Junpei saw this and smirked. Being his oddly perverted self he leaned in closer to Minato's face and said in a breathy voice.

"You look cute blushing like that Minato." Minato jumped a foot as both Kenji and Junpei broke out laughing their asses off.

"God! You should have seen the look on your face!" Junpei said, trying to stop from falling onto the floor.

"Yeah man! It was priceless." Kenji agreed, holding his sides in pain from laughing.

Minato scowled his face still red. Half in embarrassment, half in annoyance. He glared at Junpei.

"Not funny…" he murmured softly. Junpei stopped laughing and looked a tad apologetic.

"Sorry dude. Couldn't help myself." He said, grinning while trying to appease Minato. Minato just nodded as a sign that he accepted Junpei's apology. All of a sudden, the classroom door was pulled open forcefully. Fuuka, Yukari and some other girls from Minato's and Fuuka's class stepped in.

Yukari cleared her throat. All eyes on her and her 'gang' of females.

"For the cultural festival this year, our class will join 2E we decided to do a maid's café." Yukari started, before she could finish, all the guys were whooping, cheering and eyeing her suggestively. She cleared her throat and glared at the guys.

"Only this year we will have a twist." She said, here her eyes gained a sadistic gleam. She starred right at Minato and the blue haired tensai could feel fear and anxiety already.

'This isn't gonna go well.' Minato's inner self said quietly. Grinning along with the other girls, Yukari said in a clear voice, shocking everyone in the class.

"The people who are going to serve wearing maid outfits will be Fuuka, Natsumi, Yuko, myself and Minato-kun!" she said cheerily. All was shocked speechless until…

"WHAT?!" screamed Junpei, Kenji and Kazushi who just entered and head the proclamation. Minato stared at all of them, feeling like he was a specimen and somehow tried to make himself as small as possible.

Yukari grinned then nodded her head.

"Yup! For some odd reason, a lot of people want to see Minato wearing a maid outfit. Including the seniors AND teachers." Yukari said, no once of pity in her voice. Minato was blushing scarlet by now. All the guys were starring at him weirdly, especially Junpei, Kenji and Kazushi.

"Can this be negotiated? I really don't want to wear a dress, much less a maid outfit." Minato said in a soft voice that made Yukari feel almost guilty. Almost. She shook her head.

"No can do Minato-kun. Bebe's going to be making your outfit. I'll personally escort you there." Yukari said and that was final.

After class that day, Yukari escorted our hero to the Home Economics room where the French transfer student, Bebe was busy making arrangements for what was soon to be Minato's dress.

"Minato-sama!" Bebe cheered as Minato gave him a forced smile.

"Hello Bebe…" Minato said as Bebe starred at him from all angles and used measuring tape here and there.

"Yosh! I have the measurements and I know what the dress is going to look like! It will be spectacular!" Bebe said as his eyes went 'Kira kira'. Minato sweatdropped.

'This is going to be a long week..' he thought as Yukari giggled.

TBC….

A/N: Hows that for a first chapter??


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I know right

A/N: I know right! How many people would die to see Minato wearing a maid outfit?? Lol… Say no further! I might draw a pic of him in a maid outfit and put it on my deviantart!

_Previously_

'_This is going to be a long week..' he thought as Yukari giggled._

Chapter 2

3 Days before the festival. 

Preparations for the Culture Festival were going to plan. Class F and E had somehow managed to book the auditorium for their café. They boys were forced into making a separate, enclosed kitchen for them to make drinks and cake in. Kazushi was in charge of arranging the tables and chairs with the help of Junpei and Kenji.

The girls were making the food and drinks while the rest of the guys were to either help make posters and decorations or to spread out flier. Nobody had seen the waitresses in their outfits yet. Suddenly, Yukari came in, walking with Fuuka, Yuko and Natsumi, clad in their waitress outfits.

Yukari was wearing a pink maid outfit with ruffles at the bottom, fishnet stockings and high heeled shoes. She had on a cute apron and a maid bonnet.

Fuuka was clad in something similar only it was green and she was wearing lace stockings and no bonnet.

Yuko was wearing a black maid outfit with a white apron. She had knee high boots on instead of high heels. Her outfit was similar to Fuuka's.

Natsumi was wearing an identical outfit to Yuko. The only difference was that she, like Yukari was wearing a bonnet. All in all, they looked stunning. Or in Junpei's opinion, 'Freaking hot!'.

"Oh my God! Yuka-tan! Fuuka! You guys look hot!" Junpei said with a foxy grin. Yukari and Fuuka blushed. Yukari glaring at Junpei as he started to snicker.

Kenji whistled.

"Damn… You make me almost wanna date girls my own age…" he mumbled as Kazushi only blushed slightly as he caught sight of Yuko.

"Wait a minute…Where Minato?" Junpei asked as the boys and girls in the class looked expectantly for the blue haired boy. Yuko and Natsumi giggled.

"Minato-kun is still with Bebe. He was helping him make out outfits." Yuko said, twirling in a dress.

"Yeah, but Bebe wanted to sew his dress by himself so Minato's dress isn't complete yet. He'll be ready by the time the festival starts." Natsumi added. There were several giggles and snorts coming from the class.

" I'm sure Minato-kun would looked absolutely cute in his maid outfit!" A girl said to her friend who nodded enthusiastically.

"Definitely! He's so thin and his face looks like a girls! I mean have you seen his body during swim practice?! He's got a girlish figure and a lithe body, I'm almost jealous of!" she answered. Some of the guys heard what they said and couldn't help but agreeing.

"Minato-san does look somewhat effeminate." One of the guys said as his friends agreed wholeheartedly.

"Yeah. The girls are right. He doesn't even have leg hair. His legs are smooth and flawless, just like a girl's." they pointed out after seeing him at the school's pool.

Junpei, Kazushi and Kenji who heard this couldn't help but think about Minato. In ways no boy should ever think about their best friend. Their faces were red as a hot blush quickly over took them.

"Oh.." Kenji started.

"My.." Kazushi continued.

"GOD!" Junpei finished as they looked at each other and gulped and promptly passed out after a gushing nosebleed.

"Junpei?!" Fuuka yelled, shocked.

"Kaz!" yelled Yuko as she rushed to her fallen friend.

"Kenji-kun!" Yukari said as she poked his cheeks.

'What in the world happened?' The girls thought curiously as the rest of the male population of the class only looked sympathetic or laughing their butts off.

Meanwhile with Minato and Bebe.  


"Minato-sama! This is the best outfit I have ever created!" Bebe said happily as he marveled his handicraft.

"It's gorgeous Bebe." Minato couldn't help but gasp. His maid outfit was made out of blue silks that matched his hair and accentuated his eyes. The hem of the skirt reached his thighs and he had a snow white apron to go with it. Bebe even took the liberty of making a pink, flower hair accessory to be placed in his hair for the festival.

Minato blushed and looked at Bebe who was still fawning over the dress.

"Um… Bebe… The dress in gorgeous but… I don't think it'll suite me at all…" Minato said as his blush intensified at Bebe's determined look. 'More like it suits me too much…' he thought as Bebe suddenly grabbed onto his hands.

"Minato-sama! I assure you, you'll look fantastic!" Bebe said as he thought he was cheering Minato up. Minato on the other hand smiled and nodded his head weakly.

'There goes the last thing proving my manliness.' He thought wryly as he walked out of the Home Ec room.

At Hagakure.

Akihiko and Shinji were having some ramen when suddenly, Akihiko's phone started ringing.

"Pick that up Aki. Your ring tone is annoying." Shinji grumbled as the star wars theme played. Akihiko chuckled and answered his phone.

"Hello." He said into the speaker as a frantic Junpei was on the other line.

"Senpai! It's Junpei! You won't believe this!" Junpei started to say over the line.

"What is it Junpei?" Akihiko asked as Shinji was looking at him thoughtfully.

"You know the school Festival is coming up right? Well Minato has to cross dress, wearing a maid outfit!" Junpei practically yelled. Akihiko who was drinking water practically choked.

"Aki? What the hell?!" Shinji shouted in surprise as the smaller man started choking and coughing. Shinji slapped him on the back a few times until Akihiko finally calmed down.

"Are you serious?" Akihiko said, disbelief in his voice as Junpei yelled heck yea and put the phone down. Leaving a bewildered Akihiko to ponder.

"Aki. What the hell was that about?" Shinji asked as Akihiko turned to looks at him with a blush on his face.

"Minato's going to where a maid outfit during the school festival…" me muttered as Shinji's eyes went wide and he yelled a loud,

"WHAT?!"

TBC….

A/N: How was that? Review please! Slightly longer than the first chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Bonjour Welcome to the next chapter of my very first P3 Fic

A/N: Bonjour Welcome to the next chapter of my very first P3 Fic! Like I promised, heres the link for the pic of Minato in his outfit I said I'd draw

cheritree. deviantart. com/ art / Maid-Outfit-Minato – 87051370

Kill the spaces okay.

_Previously._

"_Minato's going to where a maid outfit during the school festival…" me muttered as Shinji's eyes went wide and he yelled a loud,_

"_WHAT?!"_

Chapter starts.

"Hey Minato! Why won't you wear the dress in front of us?" Junpei whined as Kenji and Kazushi hung on to every word from their respective seat. Minato just blushed a dark red before answering Junpei as calmly as possible.

"Wait till the festival Junpei…" Minato said in his quiet voice. Kenji and Kazushi visibly sighed in disappointment, along with some of the girls who heard.

'Why is everyone looking forward to seeing me in a maid outfit?' Minato thought as some of the girls and guys were talking about it.

"Now class! Pay attention!" Ms Toriumi said as the class quieted down a little.

"The Festival is tomorrow. I'm sure you all have prepared what's necessary. The photography club led by Keisuke-kun will be taking photos of the festival. He said if anyone wants to make requests or want a copy of the pictures, don't hesitate to ask." Ms Toriumi announced.

There were some mixed reactions to the announcement.

Minato's was horror. Complete and utter horror. Junpei, Kenji and Kazushi were happy, high, and hyped as hell. The class was for it and Yukari… Well…She didn't take it to well but said it was okay as they'd be a lot of pictures of Minato.

During Lunch.

"Hey Minato!" Keisuke said as he approached the blue haired tensai. Minato managed a shy smile.

"Hello Keisuke." He said as Keisuke blushed cherry red.

"Um… I hope you don't mind me taking photos.\ of you during the carnival. We had lots of requests for pictured of you in your maid outfit." Keisuke said, the last part a little tight and his blush intensified. Minato was blushing too.

'Seriously?!' he thought as Keisuke didn't seem to be lying. He sighed.

"Fine. It's okay. You can take my picture Keisuke." Minato said with a shy but cute smile.

'Kawaii….' Keisuke thought as he nodded, blushed and walked away.

Evening

As Minato walked in, he was greeted by Akihiko.

"Where have you been?" he asked as Minato smiled slightly.

"Tomorrow's the school festival. Me and Shinji are going to stop by your class café." Akihiko said with a light blush on his cheeks as he spoke. Minato gave a startled gasp as a hand grabbed his shoulder. Turning around he saw that it was none other than Shinjiro Aragaki.

"Senpai…" Minato murmured as Akihiko grinned at Shinji.

"Yeah kid. We're gonna go visit the café after we heard what you'd be wearing." Shinji said with a straight face. Junpei couldn't help but go 'Senpai is so awesome!' mode at Shinjiro's and Akihiko's bravery.

"Un…" Was all Minato could say before rushing up to his room, making sure he locked the door.

'What have I gotten myself into?' Minato thought with a whimper as he climbed into bed for some well deserved sleep. Kami knew he would need it.

TBC…

A/N: A little short but.. How was it?


End file.
